Thinking of You
by dress up romance xx
Summary: On what was meant to be a nice trip to Diagon Alley, Draco and Hermione are attacked. The consequence of this attack shatters Harry's life completely. Can Harry stand up and find out who killed his husband and why? He doesn't think he has the strength lef


_Thinking of You_

**Summary: **On what was meant to be a nice trip to Diagon Alley, Draco and Hermione are attacked. The consequence of this attack shatters Harry's life completely. Can Harry stand up and find out who killed his husband and why? He doesn't think he has the strength left to do so. And see the ghost of his dead husband, is surely not a good sign about his sanity.

This was definitely a first.

Harry grinned as Draco slowly trailed kisses up his neck.

Not wanting the kisses to stop, but curious as to the reason behind them, Harry opened one eye and located his blonde. Draco pulled away, a playful smirk on his lips.

"You're up," he said quietly.

"You're in a good mood. Did I sleep later than usual?" Harry's eyes drifted towards the windows, which were still covered by the drapes. Draco was _not_ a morning person, he'd found that out ages ago.

Draco shook his head. "Last I looked it was 8:25. I'm happy you're up, I got a letter."

"Look at that, Draco Malfoy awake on a Saturday before noon. I never thought I'd live to see the day," Harry joked before grabbing hold of Draco's slim waist and pulling him to his chest. It was much too early for them to be awake. He rested his right hand on Draco's head, idly brushing his fingers though the fine hair.

Draco didn't object but was still intent on talking. "I'm in a good mood for two reasons, if you were wondering."

Harry grinned at Draco's not so subtle hint that he wanted to talk about himself. He rested his head back against his fluffy pillow with is yes shut but motioned to Draco that he was awake and listening.

"What might those be?"

"Well the first one is I get the house all to myself today," Harry could feel Draco smirk against his chest. "Which means I get the tellytube—"

"It's called the tube or a telly, not tellytube Draco."

"I know that. I was merely making up my own nickname for it Potter."

"Whoa, no need use last names," Harry replied as he opened his eyes and raised his free hand in defense.

Draco twisted in the brunette's arms so that his chin rested on Harry's chest and he could look into his eyes. Well, it was more of a glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry pleaded, pouting his lower lip just slightly.

"Forgiven," Draco said as he stole a kiss. "Don't interrupt me again."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Anyhow, back to what I was saying. I plan on watching the tellytube in my pajamas while eating chocolate frogs and treacle tart all day, all by myself. It is going to be awesome."

"I thought you promised Hermione you would go with her Flourish and Blotts?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. He hoped Draco wasn't planning on ditching their friend.

"That's tomorrow, today is Draco-day while you go play the cool Godfather role," Draco said with a bright smile. Harry always loved it when the blonde smiled, it was much more attractive then the sneer he once used to wear so often.

"Stop staring at me," Draco said as he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on Harry's chest. "Aren't you interested in my other reason for being so happy?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to interrupt?"

"You take things to literally, arse."

"I'm just listening."

"Oh shut up, this involves you."

"Do tell then, you just keep delaying yourself," Harry pointed out.

Draco opened his eyes in order to look at Harry for a long, silent moment. "I got a letter from our surrogate."

Harry felt the oxygen leave his lungs as he held eye contact with the blonde. Their surrogate? She wasn't supposed to write for another two months! Had something gone wrong? Why did things always go wrong in his life? He could not bear to think of what the bad news was.

"What's wrong?" Draco's grey eyes probed Harry's green ones, trying to figure out that issue. Did he regret choosing to use a surrogate? Did he not want this baby any longer?

Harry paused at this. "What do you mean what's wrong? Don't you have bad news to tell me?"

"Really? After thirteen years you're _still_ not used to having a normal life where your friends don't keep dying and bad news doesn't come left and right? If I had bad news, do you think I'd be in a good enough mood to be awake right now, let alone smiling," Draco asked dryly, his tone awfully similar to his schoolboy days at Hogwarts.

Instantly Harry felt like an idiot. Draco's last point making him feel like a total dung head. Harry knew the blonde better than anyone else. When something upset him, Draco was the moodiest person on the planet. Maybe even the universe. One minute he was crying, the next he would be throwing things at the wall. No way would he be cuddling Harry and waking him up with kisses.

"Well, now I feel stupid."

"A little bit, you're lucky that you're cute," Draco snickered. "Oh, and that you have a nice bum."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Your bum? No, I think of plenty of other things as well during the day," Draco said while waggling his eyes brows and trailing his slender fingers up and down Harry's bare chest.

"Pervert."

"You love it," Draco said with a wink. "But back to more important matters. She told me the gender. Do you want to know it?"

"Like I'd let you have all the fun knowing. Tell me!"

Draco took a deep breath, holding eye contact with Harry the entire time, "It's a girl."

A million and one thoughts floated into Harry's mind. What would they name her? Which one of them would she look like? Harry prayed she had Draco's eyes. And his beautiful blonde hair. She was going to be gorgeous. Who would they ask to be the godparents? Who would she take after in school? Harry hoped she would be as studious as Draco, but have a hint of his rebelliousness. But not too much, he didn't want to get called down to Hogwarts because he had an unruly daughter.

"There's so much to think about," Harry marveled as each new thought flittered about.

"I know," Draco whispered as he crawled on top of Harry. The blonde straddled Harry's hips and dropped his head to press tender kisses along his jaw line. "Let's think of them later. This day has started so perfectly, I have just one last thing I want to do."

"I have no objections to that."

The blonde gave Harry a devilish smirk before pulling his shirt over his head. Harry's eyes were glued to the now exposed pale chest. "You're beautiful."

"I love you," Draco whispered against the shell of Harry's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I love you more."

"If you do, you better get those boxers off _now_."

This chapter was meant to be cute and fluffy, to show a little bit of Harry and Draco before the attack. Next chapter will not be so happy, sorry guys but this story is going to be sad!


End file.
